narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Shinagawa
(品川ハル, Shinagawa Haru) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Kusagakure and the jinchūriki of Kokuō, the Five-Tails Background It was an average day when Haru was born in Kusagakure. His mother was with him while picking flowers at the meadows. Haru's mother knew about the news that the Five-Tails was caught by their village and the Village Head was finding an infant to seal the tailed beast. Haru's father wanted him to become a weapon when war comes, but Haru's mother was trying to stop her husband. Later on, Haru then became a jinchūriki, much to his mother's dismay. Haru was hated by the villagers due to his current status as a jinchūriki. His father was very proud that he will soon become a weapon for war and finally stand in the front-lines. His mother was very angry at her husband and took Haru away from his father. Haru and his mother then lived in a house at the corner of the village. During the age of seven, Haru already helps her mother in taking care of Kusagakure's rice fields and plants thus developing his love for nature. After a few days, his mother introduced to Haru his father and how he became a selfish husband. Haru's father felt very sorry and started to reunite with his family again. When he reached the age of nine, he graduated Kusagakure's Academy and became a chūnin at the age of twelve. Personality Haru is a kind, optimistic and generous individual. He is also quite loyal and is willing to lay his life on the line for his friends. He also helped Hana Namiho, a complete stranger, when he found her feeling ill and alone in the forest. Sometimes, Haru becomes bubbly that can sometimes border into being silly or even ditzy. Haru shows love for plants, as he treats them as his friends, to the point that her mother thought that Haru was already out of his mind. He also greatly cares for forest and fields; thus gaining more will during battle if the opponent accidentally destroys a tree or creates a crater in a grassfield. Haru also has a strange relationship between him and his tailed beast. His tailed beast, despite being quiet and calm, likes to tease and underestimate Haru because it thinks that Haru is very childish. Despite the tailed beast's treatment on his jinchūriki, Haru calls it Gobi-kun and always asks if it wants something. Haru has been shown to like cute girls. This is shown when he flirted with Hana Namiho. As the story progresses, it is suggested that Haru may have feelings for Hana. While in his initial jinchūriki form, it is shown he doesn't have romantic feelings for Hana, instead, he wanted to protect her and let her continue smiling. Appearance Haru is a slender, young man that bears green eyes and somewhat long, neat blonde hair. His skin is average, and also his height. His appearance changes throughout the story. His face doesn't actually show any trace of masculinity, causing many to mistake him as a girl, which he uses sometimes as a disguise. In Part I, Haru often wears a long-sleeved green jacket over white polo shirt, along with a white waist bag. He dons a pair of striped beige pants and black boots. He also wears two fishnet bands in both of his arms and bandages on his legs. In certain times, he wears a green vest instead of the jacket and a pair of striped green shorts as a replacement for his pants. In Part II, Haru now wears a black robe with white trimmings. A white ribbon is tied around his neck and his waist. His boots are replaced by a more formal pair of boots and another pair of ribbons around his boots. Sometimes, he wears a royal formal suit during important events and happenings. Abilities Haru specializes in using converting his chakra by sealing into objects, that allows him to control any of the five natures or combine them to use a different nature. He also specializes in fūinjutsu and taijutsu. Haru can also use a variation of Wind Release that allows him to control airspace, such as creating a vortex, making it explode or to lift a heavy object. Haru has a rare ability to write runes for a variety of effects such as giving pain, reflecting incoming projectiles or great offensive attacks. Haru can link his senses to his opponent by Sensory Link. This gives the target the same feelings that Haru felt simultaneously. Haru also uses Summoning Technique on Osanai. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Haru uses Wind Release in a very different way. He manipulates the air around him to make it explode or lower the oxygen level in the area. He can also create his attacks invisible, making a surprise attack on the target. Summoning Techniques Haru may summon Osanai, for battle or for flying, which is supported by Osanai's Water Release or wings, respectively. Haru sometimes summons Osanai if he needs a friend or someone to talk to. Chakra Conversion Haru uses a set of techniques that revolves around converting sealed chakra. He merely seals his chakra on cards to be able to convert it and use for battle. Rune Writing Haru is capable of writing runes. He can use it for a variety of effects either on himself or the target. Haru seems to write the runes by slashing his kunai. Chakra Prevention Haru is allowed to use a hiden technique to stop the flow of chakra in the target's body. However, it may only be activated through physical contact but Haru seems to be able to activate this also through a mental command. Sense Linking Haru is allowed to use Sensory Link at the target, making it feel the same feelings that Haru felt. This may share strong feelings (e.g. love, anger, sadness) and even "death". Taijutsu Haru is flexible and can defeat a large crowd without getting hit. He can also create sneaky surprise attacks in order for no one to know what he did. He can also do a triple jump or more by focusing his chakra in the air or the force he uses to rise. Fūinjutsu Haru merely seals his cards in small scrolls, and sometimes seals other objects inside the cards. He is also excellent in using the scrolls as he can throw it in the air and unseal the cards without touching them, giving him a big advantage over the whole battlefield. Jinchūriki Transformations Haru seems to have a high-degree in controlling the Five-Tails, as he can control its chakra from taking over him. He can also manifest all of its five tails. Haru can also control its transformation and how much chakra he or Kokuō uses. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Promotion Haru, as a jinchūriki, was loathed by the Kusagakure people as they treated him as a weapon. However, he graduated the Academy at the age of nine, which is somewhat rare for kids in his age during that time. His reputation as an intelligent and skilled genin helped him gain back some friends and trust from the village people. Many jōnin teachers have gained positive views on Haru, thus making him join the Chūnin Exams at a young age. He then finally became a chūnin at the age of twelve. As the news spreaded through the whole village, his promotion was greatly celebrated by his family. His parents were already picking some fruits for him, so Haru tried to help them. Haru then went out in the forest to pick some apples until someone sensed him. Releasing the Five-Tails Meeting Each Other On his way back to Kusagakure, Haru sensed someone following him. He followed it, but he came deeper through the forest. As he found it, he saw what it was. It was just a kunoichi, namely Hana Namiho. Haru blushed as he saw her, making him think twice on helping Hana. As he was hiding in the bushes, Hana heard him and came to look who it was. Hana was greatly surprised that someone was following her, but instead of thinking that Haru was a hunter, she asked him if Haru could help her since she's lost and feeling ill. Haru saw Hana's forehead protector with the Kusagakure symbol on it. They got to know each other in a small time. Haru asked her if she was the one following him, and Hana nodded. Now, with Haru knowing that Hana was the one following him, Haru went back to Kusagakure with Hana. Trivia *Haru's theme is Snow Fairy, by FUNKIST. *Haru's name means Spring, which may refer to his love for plants. *According to the databook(s): **His hobby is taking care of plants. **His favourite foods are Tempura shrimp and Sakurayu, while his least favourite is Chanpuru. **Haru's favourite phrase is "Call a spade a spade" (招集鋤鋤, Shōshū Sukisuki). **Haru has completed 97 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 9 S-rank. **Haru loves to investigate. Quotes *(To Hana Namiho) "Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them! So that's why please smile, Hana." *(To Hana Namiho about his feelings) "Your presence felt so warm...And to me you were the most important than anything and anyone else. I want to protect you."